Thor VS Raiden
This is the 21st DEATH BATTLE released. This features Thor from the Marvel comics and Raiden from the Mortal Kombat series. This episode was sponsored by Netflix. Interlude Wiz: The gods of thunder may endure eternal rule, but in the ring together they are anything but immortal. Boomstick: The mighty Thor, prince of Asgard... Wiz:...and Lord Raiden, defender of Earthrealm. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE. Thor Boomstick: In Norse mythology Thor is the god of thunder, strength, healing, and...oak trees? Well regardless he was badass enough to get his own comic book. Wiz: For Odin's son was conceived between the Mother of All Things, with the intent of creating the strongest man of the universe. He can lift over a million tons, fly at supersonic speeds, never feel exhaustion, survive the vacuum of space, and talk with frogs. Boomstick: He´s immune to poison, burns and electrocution, can survive the heat of the Sun, and even a planet-bursting explosion. Well, I guess that's what happens when god bangs the Earth. Wiz: While Thor is not invulnerable,he is augmented by his godly status and a fraction of the all-powerful Odin Force sealed within Mjolnir, his enchanted hammer. Boomstick: That's his weapon???!!! I think it's way too tiny. I mean, if he was the god of mending fences of something I guess I could say-(Thor smashes Rainbow Bridge in Asgard) Oh! Oh shit! Never mind! Wiz: Mjolnir is mystically bound to Thor, and obeys him as if it is alive. And if it were any larger, it would be too heavy to wield. Boomstick: So it's not the size of the hammer, it's how he uses it! Wiz: Mjolnir was forged by dwarves from the core of a dying star, which went supernova and killed all the dinosaurs. Boomstick: Yeah. Forget anything that I said earlier. I like that dino-slaughtering hammer. Where can I get one? Wiz: Mjolnir can only be wielded by Thor. Boomstick: Aww. Wiz: Although there is a work-around. Red Hulk once carried the hammer to space because Thor was still holding onto it, which may be one of the most dumbest technitalities ever. Boomstick: But Mjolnir is not the only thing in Thor's arsenal. He wears the Belt of Strength which, surprise, doubles his already powerful might. Wiz: And naturally, being the god of thunder, Thor has control over the weather. Tornadoes, storms, he can even summon deadly lightning bolts. Boomstick: He has some control over the earth, creating earthquakes that span entire continents. Wiz: Thor has battled more Marvel characters than any other hero, and knows enough martial arts to box Captain America to a standstill. But, he can lose his powers if he loses his hammer. Boomstick: Which is stupid, considering that his main method of attack is throwing the damn thing. Wiz: But through some aburdity, this is no longer a problem. In fact, he has no physical weaknesses, though he suffers from a superiority complex. Arrogant and eager for battle, he sometimes ignores the most perceptible risks. Boomstick: I like him! Thor: Next? Raiden Wiz: In Japanese legend Raiden is the god of thunder who, when angered, devours the stomaches of children while they sleep. Boomstick: Mmm, child haggus. Just like Mom used to make. Well, after having his fill of sleeping, defensless children, I guess he decided to protect the world from evil. Wiz: Raiden is one of the defenders of Earthrealm, and a key leader into protecting it against the forces of Shao Kahn. Boomstick: He generally carries a wooden staff, but usually prefers his bare fists. Wiz: From the fast moves of Taekwondo, to the anti-armor combat of jujitsu, Raiden combines these moves with electricity. Boomstick: Like the Vicinity Blast, Electric Pulse, and the Shocking Touch. Usually when finishing off his foes, he puts so much electricity that they combust. Apparently that the electricity overload his brain, and causes him to spout out gibberish in mid-attack. Wiz: Also, since he is made up of etereal energy, he can fly, teleport, have limitless durability, and other things. Boomstick: And of course, he can control the weather. Wiz: Raiden is so accomplished that he can even acheive impossible things, like channeling electricity through insulated wood. Boomstick: Haha, take that physics! Wiz: He has held off the forces of Shao Kahn for a long time, and held off Kano. However, to participate in the Mortal Kombat tournament, he must take a form of mortality Boomstick: But his godly powers and skills are just as there as before. Wiz: Raiden is a cunning and daring strategist. He'll do many sacrafices for the right thing. Boomstick: Like this guy! This guy! And all these guys! Raiden: a prime example of sacraficing others for the greater good. Raiden: Hehehe...sorry. Category:Death battles